


Very simple yes

by Starwing200



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this instead of sleeping lol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwing200/pseuds/Starwing200
Summary: The question was, was his magic truly worth dying for?





	Very simple yes

The question was, was his magic really worth dying for, before meeting Alexander the answer to this question would have been a very simple yes, because what was life without his magic, his magic was the only thing that made him something more then just a demons son.

Magic is what made him something people could look up to, something people could love, Without his magic what would make him stand out what would make him important. 

And so for century’s his very simple yes stayed a simple yes, but he then met Alexander and soon starting dating him. The longer they were dating the more Magnus expected Alexander to start ordering him around like many of his last lover’s had done. But that said time never came to be no his sweet Alexander never asked for magic to be done for him never demanded him to use his magic.

Alexander happily did things the mundane way, such as cleaning, cooking and even laundry. When Magnus lost his magic he expected Alexander to leave him because truly what was Magnus without his magic. 

But thinking back Magnus felt guilty for ever thinking his sweet caring loving Alexander would ever leave him for such a thing. Alexander even went as far as to suggest Magnus live with him at the institute not caring what the other Shadowhunters thought.

So, in the end that once very simple yes that remained a very simple yes for century’s changed to a very hard and loving “hell no”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is trash but Thanks for reading


End file.
